championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Arms
General Info Arms is one of the three types of crafting, along with Mysticism and Science. It is strong in buffing Endurance, Constitution, and Strength, but has no Presence. Recommendations It is considered 'best' for: *Electricity *Force *Supernatural *Telekinesis *Might *Darkness *Martial Arts *Power Armor Specializations *Ordnance - Practical gear like tac vests and combat boots *Fighting Styles - Martial techniques from a variety of schools *Alien Metabolism - Innate physical and mental changes due to an alien heritage Crafted Invention Stats with Skill Req *0 L3 Spirit of Fire, Primary Utility, 14 Endurance, 4.2 Defenses *10 L4 Protector of Fists, Primary Defense, 13 Constitutions, 4 Strength, 5.2 Defenses *20 4 slot bag *30 Level 5 Power Replacers *30 L5 Dreaded Claw, Primary Offense, 18 Strength, 5.3 Defenses *40 L6 Spirit of Water, Primary Utility, 18 Endurance, 5.4 Defenses *45 ??? L5, 1 charge device, heal self 514 health over 15 seconds, 2 minute recharge base time *50 Level 8, Guardian Shield, Primary Defense, 14 Constitution, 4 Strength, 5.6 Defenses *60 6 Slot Bag *75 , 5.8 Defenses *75 Ablative Shield (consumable) *75 Level 10 Power Replacers: *80 Adhesive Grenades (consumable) *85 Level 10 Power Replacers Pt 2: *85 Level 10 Infernal Smash, Primary Offense, 20 Strength, 5.8 Defenses *100 Qualarr mines (consumable) *etc Level 5 Power Replacers Level 10 Power Replacers Components Crafting Components Arms= | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} Crafted Travel Power Components Arms= | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} * Note: The low rarity crafted travel components of each tier and group can only be purchased, the common rarity drop from the appropriate level critters, the uncommon, rare and unique rarity components do not drop at all and must be crafted. Low Components (White) Common Components (Yellow) Uncommon Components (Green) Rare Components (Blue) Travel Power Components Tier One Components Tier Two Components Tier Three Components Notes *The names will change from subfield to subfield but the stats and levels will remain the same. *Bags, once crafted, can't be researched. *Dropped items will generally give enough components to make 3 or 4 new items of a similar level *Crafting the lowest level item and then researching what you just made will give you at least 5 points of skill improve each time and you'll usually get most of your components back (at least up to skill 100). Category:Crafting